1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method.
2. Related Art
A method is known for using a wireless communication terminal of a mobile phone or the like to measure line speed of a mobile communication network, such as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-249887
With this measurement method, however, the line speed is measured at a specified time and specified location at which the user accesses the server. Therefore, the time and location at which information for the line speed can be collected is limited, and a communication state close to the actual usage state of the user cannot be known over a wide area. Furthermore, it is difficult to know the change over time of the communication state.